Crews1
Sujay, better known as Crews1, is a British Minecraft wrestler and server owner, currently signed to MXW. Career NXW Crews first started wrestling in NXW, and had his debut PPV match at NXW Blizzard 2016 for the NXW Legacy Title. Shortly after, he moved into the tag division with Jacob Cage, however not before being given the NXW Title Briefcase from Hydrix. Following this, as 2017 rolled in, The LOL Foundation climbed the ranks of NXW, eventually winning the NXW Tag Team Titles from the Wilson Army. They would hold those titles until All Stars 2, when they lost them to the Rarebros. A few weeks later, Crews cashed in on BigHero, winning the NXW Title. It was around this time that Crews also won NXW Fan Favorite and NXW Superstar of the year. A few weeks later, he would lose it back to Hero at NXW Nightmare. MXW By this time, MXW Locked Away 2017, Crews finally debuted as part of the MXW Roster. The match was LOL Foundation vs S.U.C.K, and although Crews lost, he quickly found himself with an Xtreme Chaos 2 Matchup, alongside new trainer Kman. However, this match was against then tag-partner Jakob for the MXW International Title. Crews won the International Title with Kman's help, and following XC2, Jakob left and Kman went AWOL, causing Crews to be left to his own devices. Crews went on to defend the International Title 34 times, once on PPV at Hardcore Havoc against Light in a Lumberjack match. His downfall came at a MXW Live Event where Stealth used the Dark Fall to capture the MXW International Title. Just a few weeks later, Stealth would beat Crews and Light in a triple threat match for the International Title at Heatwave. From there Crews moved onwards, finding himself in another International Title match at Road To Victory. This time, it would be a Fatal-Four-Way-Elimination Match, where he would eliminate Lynk before being attacked by Lynk and being pinned by Light. Stealth would go on to win the match. From there Lynk and Crews had a fairly lengthy feud, clashing on Knockout, Gates to Hell and Lone Survivor. Lynk would win the first, and Crews would win the final two. An added factor onto last match was that it was a No DQ bout with a special opportunity handed to the winner. The opportunity was a Universal Championship match against Mat at Xecution. At Xtreme Chaos 3, Crews defeated Love to become a two time Universal Champion. The same night, Matty was suppose to face Ash on Knockout but Fire attacked Ash. He tossed him into the ring and Matty "pinned him". Matty and Fire would reunite as Hot Ice. Before they could hit the Black Ice, Crews came out and saved Ash. At Hardcore Havoc (2018), Crews defeated Matty in a buried alive match. Matty was given a final rematch at Heatwave. At Heatwave (2018), Crews defeated Matty for the final time. On August 18, 2018, Matty retired from Minecraft Wrestling. On the September 8, 2018 edition of MXW Knockout, Crews vacated the Universal Championship due to injury. He returned at MXW Insurgence (2018), where he saved Fallen__Legend from being attacked by MXW Universal Champion MXWMiNi. At Lone Survivor (2018), Crews defeated MiNi to become the first ever three time Universal Champion. He is one of the only people to achieve this feat, along with rock_hard321. Crews was defeated by Memorised at Xecution (2018). At Retribution (2019), Crews defeated JD after reversing a Steven's Sharpshooter into a rollup. Crews was attacked by Lynk, who came back from being suspended. At Last Stand (2019), Crews quickly defeated Lynk. NGPW Crews would get drafted to NGPW Collision. at NGPW's first PPV, Breakthrough, Crews defeated Milky, Atom, Kenah, Fallen, and FireFerriit in a 6 pack challenge to become the first ever NGPW Undisputed Champion. Championships And Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 2 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 * 4 x 5 Star Matches (vs Mat Last Stand '18, vs Love Xtreme Chaos III, vs Matty Hardcore Havoc, vs Drix Xecution '19) ' MXW ' * MXW Universal Champion (4 times, Current) * Most defenses made as International Champion (34 sucessful, 1 defeat) ' NGPW ' * NGPW Undisputed Champion (1 time, first-ever) Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages